


Doubloons

by Aurora_bee



Series: Porno Tales [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's short of cash after trashing his Montague Street Flat.  He decides appearing in a gay pornographic film is the easiest way to make some money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubloons

“Some years ago—never mind how long precisely—having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world.”

Sherlock sighed, Moby Dick was the only book that had survived the explosion at Montague Street. It was a dark time for him and he had started to sympathise with the strange sailor. He hadn’t had a paying case for weeks and now when he needed money he had none. There was no way he was going to go to his brother for money. Sherlock sighed looking down at his phone. He’d received a message one from one of his less savoury acquaintances with a job offering. It wasn’t as if he’d never done what he was asking before, and the offer of £5,000 would definitely make a dent in the repairs for the damage he had done to his former landlord’s home. Sherlock texted back.

Yes I’ll do it. Send me the address.  
SH

 

Sherlock was sitting in an office arguing with a rather sweaty director. The director had handed him a sheet of paper with the film directions and his few lines.

“This is all I have to work with!” Sherlock read from the paper. “Pirates mate, young and innocent. Oh and the lines.. Hello captain I thought you could use some help polishing your cutlass.” Sherlock scoffed. “Is this supposed to be a comedy?”

“Ok, I’ll let you ad-lib.” The director said irritated.

“It doesn’t mention anything here about protection. I don’t do this without a condom.” The director raised an eyebrow.

“This is set in the 1800s they didn’t have latex then.” Sherlock stared at him for a moment.

“You want me in this feature don’t you. Then I suggest you adhere to my wishes.” The director sunk down in his chair.

“Fine, do what you want.” Sherlock smiled and made his way to the dressing room.

 

He’s just finished putting his costume on when a small sandy blonde man with a limp walked in.

“Uh, hello I’m John.” John held his hand out and Sherlock ignored it. He took in the mans details.

“You haven’t done this before have you?” Sherlock asked, John was noticeably blushing.

“I need the money.” John said rubbing his temples. John stared at the costume set out before him and pulled off his jumper. The director’s assistant stuck her head in.

“Have you prepared yourself Sherlock?” She asked. “John here’s going to be pretty rough with you and we don’t want you to tear." Sherlock huffed noticing John had started to shake.

“Yes I’ve prepared myself. Enema lots of lube. Taken the little blue pill.” The assistant closed the door.

“You know if you don’t want to do this John, you don’t have too. I’m sure they have a back up actor quite happy to stick his cock up my ass.” John was naked now and the blush seemed to spread all over his body. Sherlock looked at the fading tan lines. No tan above the wrists, ex-army, limp, obviously injured in combat. He looked at the scaring on John’s shoulder, nothing on his leg, psychosomatic, must have been traumatic. 

“Right then, are you ready? Because the sooner we get this over with the sooner I get my 500 quid.” John put on his feathered hat, looked Sherlock in the eye and squared his shoulders.

 

“Come here boy.” John snarled pulling Sherlock who was pretending to swab the deck to his feet. Sherlock cowered. John grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. The other sailors on the deck pretended not to notice. This kiss was extremely nice and Sherlock found himself leaning into it as John pushed his tongue past his lips.

“Ohh..” Sherlock moaned involuntary as John pulled away.

“You turned up late for your watch last night.” John shouted grabbing Sherlock’s shirt ripping it open in the process.

“I’m sorry captain, the boys didn’t wake me up.” Sherlock sniffed. John backhanded him hard and he fell to the deck, he touched his cheek shocked. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Prepare for your punishment.” John pulled his trousers down his hard cock springing free. Sherlock gasped a bead of precome glistening at the end.

“Cut.” The director shouted. “Now that was very good boys. Sherlock do you want to use a condom for this part?” Sherlock shook his head his eyes never leaving John’s cock. “Right then on and upwards!” Shouted the director as the clapperboard went.

“Suck my cock boy.” John said. Sherlock licked the tip savouring the drop of salty precome.

“Mmmm.” He licked up and down the shaft and felt John slip a hand into his hair. The other pirates on deck were taking their cocks out watching, jacking themselves watching the scene unfold.

“That’s good boy now take into your mouth.” Sherlock obliged taking John’s cock all the way into his throat. John murmured above him and held his head in position. Sherlock felt like he was about to choke when john released him. Sherlock spat a mixture of precome and saliva onto the deck. The camera man came in closer to zoom in on his lips wrapped around John’s cock.

“That’s fantastic boys. Sherlock you look so flushed keep it up.” The director laughed at his own words. Sherlock bobbed up and down on John’s cock, massaging the underside of John’s shaft with his tongue. Sherlock reached between John’s legs and fondled his balls. He felt John’s ass clench, he was about to come.

“Sherlock don’t swallow, let a little dribble out the side of you mouth.” The director shouted. John came, Sherlock felt the hot liquid hitting the back of his throat. He suppressed the need to gag and let a little dribble out of the corner of his mouth. John was panting, his head thrown back.

“Good boy.” John said managing to sound authoritative even though his legs were shaking under him.

“Cut.” Shouted the director. There was a round of applause from the other ‘actors’ on the deck.

“Thank you.” John said to Sherlock smiling as he held out a hand to help him up.

“How long do you need to recover?” The director asked John.

“Twenty minutes, should be about right. A cup of tea would help too.” John smiled and pulled his trousers back up. Sherlock stepped around the copious amounts of come on the deck to get a fresh shirt from his dressing room.

 

“Right boys this is the scene in the captains’ quarters. I want you to fuck Sherlock senseless, don’t hold back John. Split him open.” The director grinned and John felt sick to his stomach.

John sat on the desk chair and massaged his temples till he heard the clapperboard.

“Knock boy.” He said as Sherlock opened the door. Sherlock lowered his head.

“Sorry captain I just thought you might want me to help you with your work.” Sherlock shuffled over to the desk.

“You help me, idiot boy!” John laughed. “Do you want to be punished again?”

“If I deserve it sir.” Sherlock replied with a smirk on his face. John stood at the desk. His erection obvious to the cameras.

“Strip boy.” John shouted. Sherlock undressed quickly and stood naked in front of him. John tried not to stare to long at the elegant ivory body before him. Sherlock was erect, his long cock jutting out in front of him. John walked around the desk Sherlock reached forward and cupped his straining cock though his trousers. John took in a sharp breath. “Bend over the desk, push your ass up.” Sherlock did as he was told, John picked up his cutlass and wacked Sherlock across the ass several times leaving angry red welts. He bent forward and licked a stripe across them. John stood, carefully inserted two fingers into Sherlock’s ass and bent his fingers brushing his prostrate. Sherlock moaned in response. John pulled his fingers out and licked them. The lube tasted a bit like strawberries. John pulled his trousers down letting his cock spring free.

“Cut!” The director shouted. The assistant director handed John a condom he put it on. “John if you could please take long strokes pull out almost completely before you push back in. One of the cameras was realigned to view Sherlock’s ass. The clapperboard went again and John took his position behind Sherlock he pushed in hard, he went in with very little resistance. Sherlock cried out in what John thought was pain, he pulled out and looked toward the director.

“Cut. John he’s acting.” He said annoyed, Sherlock turned his head to look at John.

“I’m ok John, just do as he says.” Sherlock said, John hesitated. “John if you don’t do this someone else will.” Sherlock whispered. “I’d rather it was you.” John stroked Sherlock’s spine and lined up to enter him again. The clapperboard went and he sunk into Sherlock ass.” Sherlock cried out again.

“Please captain I need more.” John pulled out and slammed back in again. His cock feeling Sherlock squeeze him beautifully.

“Oh god.” John cried out slamming into Sherlock faster. “You little slut you wanted my cock in your ass didn’t you. 

“Yes sir, I wanted your big cock in my man pussy.” John bit his lip trying not to snigger, the lines in the so called ‘script’ were pathetic. John changed the angle of his cock. Sherlock moaned and stared to tremble under him. Now was the time for a little ad-lib John thought to himself.

“Is that good?” He said watching his cock slide in and out of Sherlock’s unbelievably tight ass.

“Mmmm..” Sherlock replied unable to speak. John was hitting him in the perfect spot but also making his own straining cock catch on the edge of the table. John grabbed Sherlock’s hips and pulled him back a little.

“Make me come boy.” John shouted slamming in faster and faster. Sherlock squeezed his muscles. John closed his eyes he could feel he was almost ready to come. He pulled out quickly threw Sherlock onto the ground on his back and pulled the condom off. He aimed at Sherlock’s lithe body writhing on the ground. It pushed him over the edge and he ejaculated ribbons of come over him. Sherlock rubbed it into his skin and licked his fingers.

“Cut. Oh that was fabulous boys.” The director shouted.

 

“Thank you John.” Sherlock said as they got changed into their normal clothes. “You made a rather unpleasant situation rather nice.” John smiled, and put the £500 he’s been paid into his wallet. He noticed Sherlock was still sporting an erection.

“Are you alright there?” John said pointing at Sherlock’s bulge. “Can’t be very comfortable.”

“I took the little blue pill, it’s my own fault. I didn’t think I’d be able to get an erection. But you’re not unattractive.” John blushed in response, a back handed compliment but he was grateful for it.

“Is there anything I can do Sherlock.” He asked wondering if he might get the opportunity to touch that cock.

“No it’s fine John. I’ll take the edge off in the toilet before I go.” Sherlock smiled an John looked a little disappointed. “Do you want to John?” John nodded. Sherlock was flattered, John wasn’t the most handsome man he’s ever seen but he was attracted to him. Sherlock sat down on the sofa and unzipped his pants letting his cock spring out into the chilly air. He sighed as John settled before him.

“I’ve never don this before.” John whispered. 

“It’s alright, just do what you like having done to you.” Sherlock ran his fingers though John’s hair. John bent forward sticking his tongue out to taste the tip.

“Mmmm…” He said licking along Sherlock’s shaft. John pulled one of Sherlock’s balls into his mouth and sucked it.

“Oh god.” Sherlock said moving up giving John better access. He could come from that alone. John reached down and unzipped his trousers with his free hand and brought his wet fingers up and stocked Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock could feel his eyes roll back in his head as John turned his attention back to sucking his cock. John sucked the head of his cock hard as he stroked Sherlock’s cock with the other hand. Sherlock could see white sparks behind his eyes.

“John.” He cried, filling John’s mouth. John kissed him sharing the delicious prize he had just taken from Sherlock’s body. Sherlock smiled, stood and zipped himself back up. He couldn’t allow himself to become attached. Not now when he had bills to pay, a new flat to arrange. He looked at his watch, he had to go and see Mrs Hudson about that flat. 

“Bye John, have to go to look at a flat.” He dashed out of the changing room. 

“See you again.” John called out after him. Sherlock seriously doubted that.

 

‘Dull’ Sherlock thought as he looked down dropping some iodine on a slide. Why did Molly have to keep trying to ask him out, when he’d gone out of his way to insult her. The door opened he looked up expecting to see Molly with his coffee in her hand. He was surprised to see John. Mike he realised had brought him along as a prospective flatmate. Sherlock grinned internally. This was going to be a lot of fun, especially since John was looking incredibly pissed off. Never mind he thought to himself, he could make it up to him later.


End file.
